Harry Potter and the Lemon Squeezer
by gwen pork
Summary: What happens when your friends date your enemies and your enemies date your friends? what happens when nobody is who they say they are and everyone is who they say they aren't? what happens when lemon squeezers go awry?


Chapter one: The Unexpected Meeting

It was the hottest day of the year that Saturday the 31st of July. Harry woke up at 7 because of the heat. He stumbled over to the window in his pajamas and opened it to let some air in. He turned to walk back towards the bed, "OUCH" he howled as a big brown parcel fell on his head. "PIG! You don't drop the parcel, stupid git" he muttered noticing the little ball of fuzz buzzing by his head. Harry sat down and ripped the brown paper off he parcel, inside was a white box and an envelope. He opened the envelope...

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday!

Enjoying your summer?

Ok that's was a stupid question, but I really hope that you can come stay with us

You should send a letter to Dumbledore and ask him sure that he will be alright with it.

Write back with saying yes, and we will arrange for you to come.

See you

Ron

He then proceeded to open up the package. It was a chocolate cake iced with vanilla icing with a great 16 in the middle in blue. "Mrs. Weasly, most likely" said Harry putting it on the desk. He just sat down completely ready to get back into bed when he heard "Potter!"

Not knowing what it was that he did, but knowing that it must have been something, he raced to the top of the stairs. Uncle Vernon was standing there with a look of disgust on his face. "Get down here!" he shouted. Not wanting to be imprisoned in his room on his birthday, he reluctantly walked downstairs.

"Dudley is sick, very sick, and we need to take him to the hospital, we don't have time to get u a sitter, we are leaving u alone, STAY IN YOUR ROOM, and if there is anything wrong with this house when we comeback, trust me, you will wish that u had never been born." Said uncle Vernon

"Meh" Harry muttered as he made his way back up the stairs and crashed onto the bed. It hadn't even been 10 minutes that he was there when he heard a crash downstairs. Harry just laid there a while, but then he heard a shout from downstairs. He realized that the dursleys had left already and figured that they might have just left the tele on. As he walked down the steps he muttered "is this the dursleys strange idea of a birthday present, depriving me of sleep!" he walked into the kitchen and looked around, just as he turned he felt a hand placed over his mouth and he was pulled into the gap b/w the open door and the wall. He tried to scream but he couldn't, the hold was too tight and the attempt just made him dizzy. Harry watched through the crack b/w the door and the hinges. A ghostly figure in the shape of a man walked past, not seeing him. When it had gone straight through the kitchen wall into the garden the hand over his mouth loosened. Gasping for breath Harry turned to see who had nearly choked him. His eyes opened really wide and his jaw fell. There was a man standing there, dressed in dull green robes, they were ripped all over the place, and Harry couldn't help noticing a huge gash on the arm, where the robes were covered in blood. "BILL" Harry choked out. "Please Harry, shhh, get your stuff and ill explain everything on the way" bill replied.

Harry raced up the stairs and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He turned to begin lugging it all down the steps when he saw Bill standing there. Bill pulled a small bottle containing a smoky liquid from a torn pocket. He poured the liquid all over Harry's trunk. He told Harry to stand back, and they both plugged their ears. With a loud poof, the trunk vanished leaving behind a cloud of smoke. "Aparating liquid" Bill said seeing the look of confusion on Harry's Face. "Unfortunately, it only works on inanimate objects" he continued "Let's go." Bill and Harry went out the backdoor to their broomsticks. They flew off leaving privet drive far in the distance and lifting a heavy weight off of Harry. How great it felt to be leaving privet drive again. "So, what is it?" asked Harry eagerly. "Harry, it's a long story, I was in my office, and it is a very touristy place where I work. I stepped outside for some air, because it was really hot. I noticed that there was a muggle newspaper on the floor, I picked it up and noticed a picture of a man on the front. The man was scared out of his wits, and behind him was a scene of pure terror. I noticed that one of the things behind him was a pyramid, but one that I live very near to. I saw, that burned into the rock was the dark mark, in bright shining green light." Said Bill "WAIT! But that would have to mean......" started Harry "YES! It's just a warning, so there saying... but I know better" responded Bill.


End file.
